


Roses Aren't Forever

by FrostyLee



Category: Hannibal (TV), King Arthur (2004)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Roses, Slight Mention of Blood, Vampires, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:16:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10053878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyLee/pseuds/FrostyLee
Summary: Tristan and Galahad are finally together forever. But when reality sets in and they are torn apart, can the teacups come back even more beautiful than before?





	

A young man with dark curls that framed his head beautifully and a goatee that curled around his jaw above his lips rested on a bed of rose petals. But he was not resting or sleeping. For there was no heartbeat beneath his breast. It hadn't beat since after the battle with the Saxons. The man knew what would happen and in this very moment, unmoving in death, knew he could put his trust in another. One he trusted inexplicably to meet him.

"Galahad." There he was now. A kiss to cold lips had him breathing for a moment. Then his chest went still once more. His ears picked up a quiet huff of laughter. "Pup." Another kiss along his jaw over his scruff of a beard. "I need to see you. It is safe to open your eyes and _look_."

Stormy eyes opened slowly. Another kiss or two laid against his throat. As more gentle kisses were placed, Galahad raised his hand towards the sun. It was watching over them from the treetops. Its light caressing them through the leaves. "Tristan." The young man felt more than saw a shiver. "My beautiful bird." Lips met his own in a brief but lovely kiss. "I missed you."

They met in another kiss. This time with blood as one of Galahad's newly acquired fangs dug too deeply into Tristan's lip. Their kiss didn't stop there as the older man's braids fanned slightly across the other's cheeks when he moved over him. The kiss got more intense as Tristan didn't seem to want to stop. Nor did Galahad to be honest. Breathing was needed no more when they continued to be connected through lips and bodies. Love ricocheted off the two of them when their minds bound to one another.

"Forever?" Galahad asked when he rest forehead against the other's.

"Always." Tristan replied with a smile upon his face.

Two lovers, bound in death and love, consummated their vows underneath the sun's approval and eventually the moon's blessing when she arose in the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Always a pleasure writing!
> 
> *[main twitter](https://twitter.com/FrostyLeeGraham)* *[writing twitter](https://twitter.com/ValorFallon)* *[tumblr](https://frostyleegraham.tumblr.com/)*


End file.
